What to do when in Love
by XxKoriChanxX
Summary: Amari and Cathy are just two mysterious girls who just arrived in Ikebukuro, but who are they really and what connections do they have with the famous monster of Ikebukuro and informant? Join them as they go through a dangerous situation that may not only effect themselves, but the men they have fallen for as well. ShizuoXOC and IzayaXOC. Story is better, trust me!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I hope you all like it. This story will be written by myself and my friend, who doesn't have an account, so I can't take all the credit of this story. So thank you Kelsey for helping me with the ideas to this.**

**This is a ShizuoXOC and an IzayaXOC story. It may also a slight song-fic because in the future chapters I will add random songs in them. Not really sure when that will happen yet, or if I will even keep the idea, (it was mostly my friends idea since she was listening to musicals lately.)**

**Anyways, I hope you like it. And now all that is left is the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or any of it's characters. I also don't own the OC Amari, she belongs to my friend. I do however own the OC Cathy.**

OoOoOoO

The subway pulled to a stop and the many people aboard filled out only to have others trying to push their ways in. Out of those who were leaving were two young girls who looked to be around 20. One had long silver hair and blue eyes. She wore a long blue jacket and had a white tank-top under it. She also were blue skinny jeans and black shoes.

The girl next to her had long raven black hair. Her bright purple eyes shined with confidence as she examined the room. She wore a blue sweater with black stripes and dark grey almost black skinny jeans. She also wore tall black boots that reached almost to her knees.

The silver hair girl inhaled deeply before smiling at her friend. "Ah! Don't you just love the weather here Cathy?!" she asked with a long crazy looking grin.

Cathy frowned at her friend. "Amari…we are still in the subway station!"

Amari looked around only to see the large crowd of people and stone walls. "Well the temperature is nice here, isn't it?"

Cathy just sighed and walked away. "Yeah sure, now let's go! Celty and Shizuo are probably waiting for us now!"

The two had just left England to visit their old friends they met a long time ago. Two of them were going to meet up with them, which just happen to be Ikebukuro's biggest legions themselves, Shizuo Heiwajima and Celty Sturluson

Amari grinned at the raven. "You just want to see Shizu-chan, don't you?"

Cathy forced down her blush. "Shut up! Shizuo is my friend, _just_ my friend!"

Amari just chuckled as she gave an 'I'm not buying it' look. "Yeah, sure."

Cathy glared at her friend and stormed away. Amari just giggled and followed her to the entrance/exit of the subway station. "We were supposed to meet them in West Ikebukuro, right?"

"I don't know. All this east and west Ikebukuro, so confusing!"

The raven just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's so hard to follow directions." She said, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"I know right!" the other girl exclaimed with a huge grin.

Cathy and Amari were silent before they started to laugh loudly, not paying attention to two approaching figures.

"Yo!" a masculine voice said from behind them. Amari and Cathy turned to see a tall blond wearing a bartender's suit. He wore blue tinted sunglasses over his brown, almost golden eyes, and in between his teeth was a cigarette.

Next to him was a young women wearing a black, skin tight rider's outfit. Blocking the view of where her head is was a blue and yellow helmet with cat shaped ears on the top. She pulled out a phone and quickly typed on it. [Hey you two. Glad you made it here safely.]

Cathy grinned. "Hey Celty, hey there Shizuo. How are you guys doing?"

"Fine, so far. But I smell something rotten." Shizuo said with a deep frown.

"Well that was pretty blunt." Cathy said blankly.

"Are you sure you aren't part dog?" Amari asked. "You have a dog's sense of smell."

Shizuo growled at Amari in annoyance.

"See! You even growl like a dog!"

"You are lucky you are a girl. Otherwise I would have tossed you in the nearest wall."

"Rude mister." Amari said giggling loudly.

"So, what do you smell? I don't smell anything. Amari?"

"Nope, you sense anything Celty?"

Celty shook her 'head' before typing on her phone. [He means Izaya. Whenever he is in town Shizuo can just tell by smelling the air.]

"Oh, that Izaya guy huh?" Cathy asked.

"I kind of want to meet this guy. He sounds like fun. Any guy who can get Shizu-chan here angry and get away without a scratch sounds fun!" Amari said with a grin.

"Trust me, you don't want to meet the flea." Shizuo said taking a puff of his cancer stick, before sending a glare to Amari. "And stop calling me Shizu-chan! It's Shizuo Heiwajima! Got it!?"

"Alright Shizuo Heiwajima!" Amari shouted, mocking the blond.

The blond just huffed and started to walk away, towards the exit when he froze.

The three girls walked up to him. Celty put a hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Shizuo…what's up?" Cathy asked.

A deep growl escaped Shizuo again. He took out his cancer stick and crushed it in his hands before tossing it to the ground and stomping on it. "The flea…he's here. I know it!"

"You mean Izaya?" Cathy asked, only to have Shizuo charge to the doors in front of them.

"Hey, wait up!" Amari shouted running after him along with Cathy and Celty.

Soon the sunlight hit their faces. Shizuo searched desperately for Izaya. "Where is he!?"

The three girls also looked around. Cathy and Amari didn't know what Izaya looked like, but they tried to look for a 'scrawny, dumb, egotistical, sneaky, bastard of a flea' of course they were quoting Shizuo.

Suddenly there was a chuckle from behind all of them. "Well, well Shizu-chan. Hello there. What's new?"

Everyone turned to see a young man with short raven black hair. His brown, almost red eyes shined with a mischievous glint. He wore a black jacket with brown furred trimmings on the edges, over a black shirt. He also wore dark grey skinny jeans and black shoes.

"Who is that?" Amari asked in a daze.

Cathy tilted her head to the side, giving a look of concentration. "Is that Iza-"

"IIIIIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA-KKKKKKKU UUUUUUNNNNNN!" Shizuo growled already grabbing a hold of a nearby stop sign. Ripping it out of the ground like it was a flower Shizuo lunged forward, swinging the sign at the informant's head.

"Now Shizu-chan, no need to be so mean. Especially in the presence of ladies." Izaya said smiling at Amari, who just giggled.

Cathy gave a look to her friend who looked back as if she done nothing. "What?"

The raven haired girl just shook her head. "Nothing."

Shizuo swung the sign again at the other male, but missed yet again.

Izaya grinned and sliced at Shizuo with his knifes.

"Damn you! Stay still!" the blond shouted attempting to hit Izaya again.

The raven haired male just grin and ran off in a random direction. He waved at the girls just a few feet away. "I'll be seeing you two girls later. I want to chat and get to know you two! But I have some business to attend to first." He said referring to Shizuo. "Bye-bye for now!"

With that said Izaya ran off with Shizuo chasing after him.

Cathy, Amari, and Celty just stood near the subway entrance, trying to process what they saw. Amari was the first to respond. "I like that Izaya guy!" she said with a huge crazed grin.

Cathy just sighed in annoyance. "Ugh, you need help Amari."

"Probably." Was the silver haired girl's simple reply.

OoOoOoO

**So that's it so far. I hope you liked it. Please review! Me and my friend really want to know what you guys think! I'll try to update soon, if Kelsey can remember to type her part soon. Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. This chapter has mostly been written by my friend who I mentioned in the first chapter. So thank you Kelsey for writing this chapter. **

**Anyways I hope you like it. Don't forget to review too! We would really like to know what you readers think, even if it is a little negative. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of it's characters. Same goes for my friend who helped write this chapter. She does however own Amari and I own Cathy. Now...on with the story!**

Amari watched with a large grin, as the two men ran off down the street, Shizuo throwing a vending machine at the informant and Izaya throwing his sharp knives right back.

"You scare me sometimes." Cathy elbowed Amari lightly in the side, while Amari sighed and just stared off into the middle of the street.

Celty quickly typed on her phone, [Hey Amari, are you alright?]. Amari just looked at the phone, looked at the two girls beside her, turned back to the street and sighed again.

"Seriously, what in the world is wrong with you? You always act strange but now you're acting even stranger than usual." Cathy grabbed Amari by the shoulder before she could walk right off the sidewalk and into the path of an oncoming semi-truck. "HEY AMARI!" Amari seemed to snap out of her trance-like state as Cathy raised her hand, ready to smack her face if she showed no sign of acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry, what?" Amari looked quizzically at Cathy and Celty and gave a quick smile, indicating that she was back to normal. "What do you guys know about that Izaya guy?" Amari started getting that dazed look back in her eyes but before she could become completely absorbed in her thoughts Cathy started laughing loudly, and Celty's shoulders raised up and down in a laughing motion as well.

"What do you want to know for?" Cathy was gasping for breath by the time she could speak and then she just started back up with the laughing.

Amari just looked even more out of it until Celty touched her shoulder and quickly typed on her phone. [I think you have a crush on Izaya. What a weird couple you'd make. Though I don't think it will work out.]While she was reading the last two sentences Amari just blushed and turned abruptly and started walking down the street ahead of her two friends.

"Why are you guys giving me such a hard time?"

Cathy looked at Celty who nodded and typed on her phone again, [She totally is head over heels in love and she just met the guy. Does this happen often?]. Showing this only to Cathy, she then typed again on her phone [ I mean is she always so… passionate? I thought you said that the only emotions she showed were her extreme hyperness and her anger?] Cathy opened her mouth to say something but before she could utter a sound Amari turned on her heels and faced her and Celty.

"Why won't you guys tell me about him?" Amari had on one of her fake angry faces- looking more like a stubborn little kid than ever, even though it's not that hard since she was only 4 ft. 11 inches.

"Because if you do decide that you want to take a chance with Izaya it is highly improbable that he will ever return your feelings." Cathy put her hands on Amari's shoulders and looked into her eyes trying to make her understand.

"Why?"

Celty typed on her keyboard [Because he says he loves all humans not any specific ones.]

"Why not?"

"Because he's crazy. And I don't want my friend having anything to do with someone that crazy."

"Well, don't you say I'm crazy?" Amari tilted her head in confusion.

"That's not the point!" Cathy raised her hands in frustration.

"If you guys won't tell me about him then I'll just have to ask him myself." Amari turned and started walking ahead again.

Celty turned to Cathy and typed [I should get going. Plus, it looks like you won't get anywhere with her at the moment. She's too dead set on finding out about him, and risking getting hurt.]

"Yeah I agree, she's been hurt enough in the past though." Cathy looked on at her friend who had started skipping down the sidewalk and humming with a huge smile on her face much like the Chesire Cat. Cathy suddenly sweat dropped. "Well she looks back to normal…"

Celty ran up to Amari and typed a quick goodbye and walked off in the opposite direction.

"So do you think we can go home now?" Amari looked over her shoulder at Cathy who had started to walk in the same direction as her.

"Sure." Cathy gave a small grin and walked up to Amari's side. Amari linked arms with her and they both started skipping, though it was mainly Amari dragging Cathy through the street to their apartment they had rented for the vacation.

OoOoOoO

Amari and Cathy walked through the door of the apartment complex, immediately seeing a raven headed man wearing a long dark jacket with brown fur trimmings. Cathy made a face. "Oh no."

"Cool!" Amari shouted with a wide grin. She lifted her hands up high and waved them around like a mad man. "Hey Iza-Hmm!"

Cathy pulled her hand away from Amari's mouth. "What are you doing? I may have never met Izaya, but I know just enough of him to know to NEVER talk to him. And plus didn't I tell you already he's crazy!?"

"I told you I would talk to him already, remember!?" Amari said.

"Yes, but-"

"Well hello there."

The two girls turned to see Izaya standing just a few feet away from them. Cathy frowned and Amari grinned. She waved her hand in front of Izaya's face. "HIIIIII!"

Izaya grinned. "So, you two are staying here, huh?"

"Yep!" Amari said, grin never leaving her face.

"Please tell me you are not staying here too?" Cathy asked flattly.

"So mean," Izaya said smirking. "And who might you be?"

"Cathy."

"Nice to meet you Cath-Cath."

The raven haired girl's eyes twitched. "What did you call me?"

"What? You don't like nicknames?"

"No-"

"Yes she does!" Amari said quickly. "She gives people nicknames all the time!"

"Yes, but I don't like being given one, Amari."

Amari just shrugged and smirked. "Whatever."

Izaya's smirk just grew more. "So, your name is Amari?"

Amari just shook her head. "Yep. And I wanted to talk to you soooooooooo badly!" she said in a little kid voice, while jumping up and down.

The informant just eyed the girl with an amused smirk. "Oh really? And what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I-"

Once again Cathy put her hand over Amari's mouth. "Nothing, she wanted to talk about nothing. So now that we're done, let's go Amari."

Amari felt her arms getting pulled away. "Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Amari, we can't get involved with him." Cathy hissed pulling her friend closer.

"But I want to get to know him!"

"Oh really Amari-chan, then would you two like to get to know me by coming over to my apartment?"

Amari and Cathy looked at Izaya with creeped out faces. "Excuse me?" Amari asked. "Why are you being a creeper all of a sudden?"

"Oh sorry, I was just trying to invite you -"

"No! Don't talk to me!" Amari looked at the nearby wall. "Mr. Wall talk to Izaya for me."

Cathy just put a hand to her face. "Amari…"

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Mr. Wall tell Izaya he needs to stop being a creeper!" Suddenly Amari deepened her voice. "Alright Amari." she turned to Izaya, her voice still deep. "Izaya, Amari wants you to stop being a creeper."

Izaya was, for once at a loss for words. "..."

Cathy just turned to him. "You know what? I think she will cause worse trouble than you will. Maybe we should go."

"Is she like this often?"

Amari shoved between the two and puffed out her chest like a superhero. "Yes!" she shouted with a huge toothy grin. She was quiet for a moment before giggling. "I really want to run. I need to get rid of this energy! Cathy, were should I run?"

Cathy sighed. "I don't know. Just run down the hall or something."

Amari was silent before grinning. "Okay!"

Izaya and Cathy just stared at her as she shoved away from them and ran down the hall while shouting a bit. Cathy just bent her head down and sighed. "Not again."

Suddenly there was a loud bang and they turned to see Amari against the wall. "Did she just run into the wall?" Izaya asked.

Cathy sweatdropped and sighed once again. "Yes, yes she did."

"Ooookaaaay." Izaya said. 'She really is an interesting human.'

"You know what, I will come over. That way Amari can tear up your apartment instead of our own."

Izaya grinned. "Sounds great." He said a bit sarcastically.

Amari ran back and jumped on Izaya's back. "REALLY!?"

Izaya felt her wrap her arms around his neck. "Sure, I don't care." he lied.

"Yay!"

Izaya smirked and started to walk, even though Amari was still on his back.

"Yay! Piggyback ride!"

Cathy just stared at the two with a bored-like expression. "Really…?"

The three walked to the elevators and waited in an awkward silence. Amari didn't care though as she broke it. "Heeeeey! Guess what!?"

Cathy cringed. "Oh no."

"What?" Izaya asked curiously.

"I want a kitten!"

Cathy placed a hand on her head. "You give me headaches too easily."

"I know!" Amari said with a grin.

Izaya just shook his head in amusement. "You two are really entertaining."

"I know I am, Cathy is the dull one."

Cathy was silent as she lifted her hand behind Amari's head and smacked it.

"Ow!"

Cathy looked around like she never moved. "What?"

Amari stuck her tongue out at Cathy and looked at the elevator's door as it finally opened.

Izaya and Cathy walked in as Amari wrapped her arms tighter around Izaya to keep from falling.

The three were silent again as they traveled up. Cathy was glaring at Izaya, the informant was grinning smugly, and Amari just stared off into space. A dazed look was across her face. Suddenly without warning, she let out a loud sigh.

Izaya glanced behind him at Amari. "Something wrong Amari-chan?"

Amari just ignored the man as he looked at her.

Cathy could feel the tension starting to rise. 'Oh great.' she thought sarcastically.

The door opened and Cathy quickly left to escape the thick tension in the elevator. Izaya walked out calmly not even noticing that something was wrong. "My apartment is at the end of the hall." he glanced at Amari. "You want down or no?"

Amari shook her head and leaned her head on his. "Nah! I'm actually pretty comfy."

Cathy rolled her eyes at her friend. 'Typical Amari.'

Izaya shrugged, not caring that the girl didn't want down. "Very well."

"Okay, why have you been letting her stay on your back?"

"I'm being nice of course."

Cathy just glared at the informant. "I don't trust you."

"So mean again Cath-Cath."

With her glare intensifying Cathy started to follow the informant as he walked down the hall. She saw Amari close her eyes and relax more on the man. "Oh no…"

"Here we are!" Izaya said opening the door. The second it was opened, they three saw a woman with long raven black hair, wearing a green sweater. "Ah, Namie-chan! How are you?"

"Shut it Orihara. I'm done for the day. I'm leaving."

"Aw, but we have guest."

"Don't care...why are you carrying her? She isn't passed out on drugs or something is she?"

"HEY! I'm not a druggie!"

Namie was silent for a minute as she studied the odd girl. "Whatever. I'm going now."

The three watched as the secretary left. "Well…" Cathy started. "She's pleasant."

Izaya laughed. "Haha, I think I'm going to like you two."

Cathy glared at the man. "I don't know if I should feel complimented or creeped out."

"Now, now. Let's just be nice and get to know each other." The informant said with a grin that made the raven haired girl's skin crawl.

She just huffed and turned away. "Shizuo is right…you are like a flea."

Izaya's grin couldn't get bigger.

**There it is! I hope you readers liked it! It was actually fun typing this. My friend and I burst into laughter while coming up with random ideas and we still have more we wanted to add. So please review to tell us what you thought! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This whole chapter was my friends idea, but I typed most of it, minus the first few paragraphs. She really wanted to put Izaya and Amari in an embarrassing situation and I couldn't help but agree. I will like to say Izaya may or may not seem OOC. I wasn't really sure how he would deal with this kind of situation. You guys will understand when you get to it. **

**Well, I hope you all like it! Hopefully it turned out good! I think it did, but let's see what you guys think! Review please! **

**Oh and for those who reviewed the other chapters I just want to say thank you! I'm glad you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Never will! I also do not own Amari, I DO own Cathy though! She's my own OC! **

**Well that's enough of that! On with the story! **

OoOoOoO

"Hey do you have a shower?" Amari slid down from Izaya's back and looked at him in the face with no trace of embarrassment.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to take a shower!"

"Amari you know you can just go home to use the shower there, right?" Cathy rolled her eyes and just stared at Amari.

"Yeah I know but I want to take one here so I don't miss anything, hehe!" Amari grinned widely and then turned back to Izaya who was just staring at the two women.

Izaya was silent before bursting into laughter. "HAHA! You two really are interesting to observe." He said deciding to let Amari have her ways, not seeing any harm in it. "The shower is down the hall, the bathroom is in the bedroom. First door on the left wall." He pointed to the hall to their right smiling.

"Okay, hey Cathy give me the key I gotta get my stuff from the apartment." Amari held out her hand for the keys.

"Ugh, why don't you just take it there then? You'll already be there anyway." Cathy asked with a sigh.

"Because I'm ME!" Amari's smile grew bigger which didn't seem possible.

Cathy just rolled her eyes and handed Amari the key. "Don't get lost."

"I won't!" Amari walked out, more like skipped out of the door. Izaya watched as she left with a smirk.

He turned to the remaining girl. "So, she's like this often?"

"First time she asked a stranger to use his shower when she could use our own, but yeah."

"I see." Izaya grinned. "So, Cath-Cath-"

"Please don't call me that. Just Cathy."

"Is that short for something?"

"Catherina."

"Okay then Catherina tell-"

"Don't call me that either. I just prefer Cathy."

"Alright Ms. Picky."

"You are really getting on my nerves."

"You know, for some reason you remind me of Shizu-chan. It's kind of creepy."

"Probably because I'm judging how I should react to you by Shizuo's stories about you."

"Aw, Shizu-chan tell stories about me. How sweet~"

The girl felt her eye twitch in annoyance. "This is going to be a long day."

Izaya grinned. "So, tell me about yourself Cathy."

"What do you want to know?"

"Your life. Let's start with where you and Amari are from?"

"I was born in Japan, but I grew up in America and moved to England around my teen years. I met Amari there, but she was just traveling there herself. But if you want to know where I was before coming here, I got a call from Amari saying she got a chance to come here and invited me to come. I was in Germany at the time. We actually been here before in our past so I agreed so I could see Celty and Shizuo again."

"So it sounds like you like to travel."

Cathy nodded. "I've been traveling my whole life. Even in America I never stayed in one place for long. I lived in New York for my early life and slowly round up near California. Eventually I found myself in Hawaii and then I traveled back to Mexico."

"Wow." Izaya laughed. "I'm curious now, how many languages do you speak?"

"I'm pretty fluent in the major languages. English, Spanish, Dutch, German, Russian, obviously Japanese since I'm speaking that now."

"That's impressive." he said with a sly smirk. "So you speak Russian? How funny so do I!" Suddenly Izaya closed his eyes and bent his head down. His smirk was the only thing Cathy could see. "Итак, как вы узнали так много языков?" **(I used Google Translate so here is what it means, I hope. : "So how did you learn so many languages?") **

"Если вы только делаете это, чтобы испытать меня потом плохо. Как вы можете видеть я говорю по-русски." **(Again here is the translated version - "If you are only doing this to test me then to bad. As you can see I do speak Russian."** Cathy said without hesitating. "So ha, Mr. Informant. And by the way I learn so many languages because I am an excellent student. I've also had very good teachers. I know how to keep calm under pressure and know just what to do to really understand what I'm saying."

"Again impressive." Izaya said. "Only reason I learned is because I wanted to talk to Simon in his natural language. Plus a lot of Russians have been traveling here recently."

"Simon?" You mean the sushi guy at Russia Sushi?"

"Yes ma'am. He and I are good friends."

"He must not realize what an annoyance you are."

Izaya just laughed as the two heard a knock on the door. "Must be Amari." Izaya walked to the door and opened it. Once the door was just slightly opened, Amari shoved it, pushing Izaya accidently.

"I'm heeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeee!" Amari shouted holding a large fluffy towel, shampoo and conditioner, and…a rubber ducky.

Cathy placed a hand over her face. "Oh Amari…what am I going to do with you?"

"Who knows!" she grinned.

She grabbed the rubber ducky and squeaked it in front of Cathy's face. "Hehe! Look at my ducky!"

Cathy glared before swatting the hand that held the little yellow toy away. "Get that out of my face."

Amari just giggled before she looked around. "Hey, where's Izaya?"

Cathy looked towards the door. There was Izaya, on the ground rubbing his head which he must have hit when he fell. Cathy held in her laughter as she pointed to the fallen man. Amari followed her gaze and instantly burst into laughter. Cathy soon joined.

Izaya held back his frown and glare and stood up. "Haha, well then Amari, looks like you're ready for your shower. Remember where it is?"

"Yep! Bye!" she shouted pushing past the two.

"Ugh, tell me again why you couldn't just go take a shower in OUR apartment!"

"Again I say, because it's ME!" Amari shouted back and soon laughed loudly.

Cathy just sighed as she looked at Izaya. "And why are you letting her take a shower here? And don't say 'to be nice!'"

"But I was. I let my secretary take showers here every once in a while."

"You're sounding like a pervert."

"Oh, please. I love all humans. I don't have interests in a single woman. If she wanted to take a shower here then who am I to deny it?"

"You could have easily said no because we have an apartment in the _same_ building!"

"Does it really matter now? She's already in there. Now we just have to wait for her to get done."

Suddenly Cathy's phone went off. She opened it and saw a text from Celty. "Looks like Celty needs some help with Shizuo. He's really pissed off at you."

"Hahahaha! Typical Shizu-chan!"

Cathy sighed. "I better go, but I don't trust you to be alone with Amari. Especially since she is in the shower."

"I'm not going to bother her while she's in the shower Cathy. I swear to you."

Cathy glared at Izaya before sighing again. "Well even if you are lying, I know Amari could probably just rip your limbs off if you do get too close. So, I'm going. I should be back soon."

"Well I'll be seeing you Cath-Cath."

The girl glared again before pointing at the informant. "I'm warning you now! Do anything to Amari and I will personally hunt you down and snap that scrawny neck of yours."

"Scary." Izaya mocked.

Cathy huffed and walked out the door, making sure to give it a good slam.

Izaya couldn't help but notice the large cracks that formed as the door slammed shut. He looked at the doorknob and saw it even had small indents on the silvery metal. "Well that's interesting."

He turned around to face his living room. "Well I think I got time before Amari-chan is done. I think I will just check my phone." Izaya had left his phone on at home since it needed charging. So he had to walk all the way to his room.

The raven didn't even realize he was passing the bathroom that held Amari. He was too focused on locating his phone. That is, until the door swung open when he was right next to it. He turned his head and actually felt his eyes widen at the sight.

Amari was standing in front of Izaya in nothing but a towel around her and another towel, which Izaya recognized as one of his, was around her hair to keep from dripping. Amari's eyes widened as she realized she was face to face with Izaya. "Oh, uh...hey." she said awkwardly, grinning slightly. She lifted one hand up in a small wave and used the other to help keep the towel around her body in place.

Izaya cleared his throat. "Uh, hello Amari-chan."

"I uh, just needed to talk to Cathy real fast."

Izaya seemed to snap out of whatever state of mind he was in and smirked. "Sorry, looks like you are out of luck. She got a text from Celty saying she needed Cathy for an emergency."

Amari also seemed to snap out of it. "Really!? Gosh dang it! I forgot to grab some clean clothes!"

"Guess you should have taken a shower back at your apartment."

"Oh shut up." Amari said taking the towel on her head off, letting her silver hair fall.

"If you want you can borrow some of my clothes. It may be a bit big on you though. You are so tiny."

Amari groaned at hearing that. "Why does everyone make fun of my height!? Be nice to us little people!"

Izaya grinned again. "Wait here, I'll get you something to wear."

"Kay," Amari said leaning on the door. Once Izaya was a good distance away she let her blush show again. "Well that was awkward."

OoOoOoO

**And there is the next chapter! I really hoped you liked it. Kelsey (my friend) was really excited about the idea of this chapter, though, honestly I'm not sure why. Oh well, I still liked typing this one up! Anyways I hope you liked it again and don't forget to review! I'll try posting the next chapter up soon. We are already about half way done. I think. I'm not really sure where we are going to end the next chapter yet. Hehe. ^.^; **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! It was a little hard to write it, but I think me and my friend did good. I wrote like the first part she wrote the middle and I wrote the end. **

**Again, I hope you like this chapter and I hope you guys will send a review! We love to read them. **

**Now for the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or Amari. I only own Cathy. **

Cathy slowly walked up to a struggling Celty who was nervously trying to calm the angry blond next to her. Once she was standing next to the two she placed a hand on Shizuo's shoulder.

The ex-bartender, not knowing it was Cathy, sent a deadly glare to her. "What the hell do you wan-Oh."

"Sup," Cathy grinned. "I hear you are causing Celty some trouble."

Celty bent down looking like she was embarrassed. [Sorry Shizuo, but you just wouldn't calm down. I figured Cathy and Amari could help.] It was then Celty noticed the lack of a certain insane girl. [Wait, where's Amari?]

"Oh, I left her back at Iza-uh, I mean our apartment! Yeah! She was taking a shower. Hehehe."

[Are you okay Cathy?]

"Yep!" the girl said nervously. "Nothing's wrong here. All's good!"

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "So what's Amari really doing?"

"Dang it. You're usually the slow one. No offense buddy."

"It's fine, I think. Anyways, you were about to say someone's name earlier. Who?"

Cathy felt his glare intensify. She decided to play along. She put on a fake scared look and placed her hands on her face. "Oh no! You're glare is so scary! I don't think I will be able to keep this secret." Soon her face went serious again as her arms dropped at her sides. "Come on Shizuo. You know you don't scare me with that silly glare."

Shizuo rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, sorry. I'm used to it though. You're like one of few that doesn't break down at that."

"Yep!"

Celty quickly typed on her phone. [So will you tell me at least, about what's going on with Amari?]

Cathy thought about it for a moment before pulling out her phone. She typed a quick message before showing Celty.

The second the dullahan read the message she jumped and with shaky hands typed a response. [Wh-what!? Really!?]

"Unfortunately yes, I didn't like it though."

"Okay! Someone better tell me what's going on!" Shizuo demanded with a deep scowl.

Cathy and Celty exchange glances before sighing, or in Celty's case moving her body to look like she was.

"Fine." Cathy grunted. "But you better not freak out. Got it!"

"Fine, now tell me!"

"Okay, big baby!" Cathy raised her hands up to keep him calm. "Amari was taking a shower when I left, but she was in...Izaya's apartment."

Shizuo was silent for a moment before he snapped. "WHAT!" he shouted glaring daggers at his friend. Normal people would run and hide from the fuming blond, but Cathy and Celty just stood there like nothing was happening. "YOU ACTUALLY LET AMARI STAY WITH THE FLEA! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? WHAT ARE YOU! A FREAKING IDIOT!? YOU STUPID DUMBASS!"

The sound of a hand hitting a face was heard and now it was Cathy's turn to glare. Unlike Shizuo's voice, Cathy's voice remained calm and quiet and a large smile spread on her face. Of course, one look and you could see the anger in her eyes. "What did you just call me, Shizuo?"

The bodyguard actually felt fear, which was very rare for him, at hearing her sickly sweet voice. "Uh...shit."

Cathy just grinned and turned to Celty. "Well since you two are so worried, why don't we just check up on her. I already warned Izaya if he did anything I would probably kill him. So I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Shizuo?"

Shizuo jumped at the friendly way Cathy said his name. "Uh yeah?"

"Let's go buddy!"

Cathy walked ahead of the two, the large smile never leaving her face.

Celty and Shizuo were silent before the dullahan started to type. [I think nice Cathy is scarier than angry Cathy.]

Shizuo could only nod in agreement.

OoOoOoO

Amari looked at herself in the mirror. She wore one of Izaya's dark, long sleeved shirts. Izaya is small person, but even his clothes her large on Amari's small frame. The sleeves covered her hands and the shirt reached just a bit below her waist. Lucky for Amari, Izaya had a small pair of sweatpants that fit her pretty well. It was still a bit too long for her though.

She heard a knock at the door and turned to it. "Yeah?"

"Do they fit okay Amari-chan?"

"Yeah they do! Thank you! I'll return them later."

"It was no trouble at all! I was happy to help!"

Amari grinned as she opened the door. "Well thanks again Izaya."

"Why don't we talk in the living room? We can have some tea while we wait for Cathy to come back."

"Sounds great." Amari said walking past Izaya, every few seconds she would start to skip. Izaya just smirked at the girl.

"You just continue to amaze me." he muttered starting to walk off as well.

He sat on his leather couch, next to Amari and grabbed on of the mugs he set on the coffee table earlier, in it was steaming tea. "Here."

Amari sniffed it and grimaced. "It smells bitter!" she said.

"Well I do like bitter things. One reason why I drink bitter teas and black coffee."

"I guess I can force it down." Amari said and took a sip only to stick her tongue out. "Ew! Or not."

Izaya just laughed at the face the girl made. "Aw, poor Amari-chan. It's fine, you don't have to drink it." he said taking a sip of his own.

"So, why did Cathy leave again?"

"Shizu-chan was angry again and Celty couldn't handle it." Izaya said simply. "Although, I'm glad you brought up Cathy. It seems she cracked my door earlier."

"Yeah, Cathy can do some weird stuff when annoyed, and she looked pretty ticked off before I took my shower."

"Well I didn't help much." Izaya said. "I was purposely trying to annoy her."

"Haha! I can totally see that!" Amari laughed. "So what did you say to her?"

"Oh, it's not important right now." Izaya said. "So, Amari-chan, tell me about yourself."

"Well there's not much to tell, really." She sighed and looked at the mug she still held even though there was no way she was going to drink it. Her eyes looked far away and soon there was a hint of tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Amari-chan are you all right?" 'Such an interesting girl,' the informant thought to himself while taking a tissue from the box on the table next to the leather couch and wiping her eye with the corner of it. 'Maybe I can get more out of her.'

"Heh, thanks." She grabbed at the tissue and wiped her other eye, with a slight smile across her face though it did not reach her eyes.

"What happened to make you who you are today?" Izaya probed further hoping for a strong reaction or some piece of interesting information.

"Well, I was originally 'born' in Transylvania and was cared for by my father. Until I was old enough to understand what was going on; he abused me a lot, so I ran away to America. I ended up traveling a lot not paying much attention to where I was going, ya know? Just waiting for something interesting to happen. I eventually made my way to London and met Cathy there, we've been friends ever since." She smiled at the last a bit of light in her eyes, turning her head in Izaya's direction and tilting it to the side.

"Hmmm…" 'I wonder what else she's hiding? Maybe I should try a different method' A sly smile appeared on his face though Amari had not seen, for she had turned back to stare at the tea in the mug. He reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder and grinned flirtingly. "And then things just happened to bring you here?" He leaned forward waiting for her to inevitably blush, but she never did. 'Hmm… looks like I'll have to push harder.'

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Amari finally looked up from the bitter liquid after setting it back on the coffee table and raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you looking at?"

Izaya just chuckled mischieviously and leaned closer. "Oh nothing." He said, tilting his forehead against hers. Amari's eyes narrowed and she frowned deeply.

"Get the hell away from me!" Amari shouted at the top of her lungs trying to push him back but he had restrained her hands in his. "What are you doing!?" She jerked her hands and tried to free them from his grasp, but could not. All of a sudden there was a loud crash from the other room and loud footsteps of someone running into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Shizuo, Celty and Cathy came through the doorway and saw just how close Izaya was to their friend. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Shizuo started to pick up the table by the door, preparing to throw it at Izaya.

"Amari, what's going on?" Cathy decided to ignore the angry blond and crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at Amari. She looked like an angry parent scolding her child.

Izaya smirked. "We were just having a nice 'chat' weren't we, Amari-chan?" Izaya leaned his whole body closer to Amari, only a mere inch between them, acting as though the threat from Shizuo was nonexistent. Amari's eyes showed hurt and anger while she jerked her hand back and finally freed it, pulled it back, and slapped the informant across the face so hard that she knocked him off the couch.

Izaya just sat there stunned for a moment and then started grinning while rubbing his cheek. Shizuo looked from Izaya to Amari and back again, and threw the table at the man on the floor.

Izaya saw this coming and quickly dodged the attack. The table landed on the ground, causing it to shatter everywhere. The informant pouted at that. "Aw, Shizu-chan! You broke my table. You better pay for it! Oh wait! A monster like you can barely afford a meal to eat! Haha! No way could you pay me back!"

"Shut the hell up flea!" Shizuo shouted preparing to punch Izaya.

Meanwhile Cathy just sighed and walked closer to Amari who had her head bent down to avoid looking at the disappointed face of her friend. "Care to tell me exactly what was going on now?"

Suddenly there was another crash and the two looked at the men again. Shizuo had managed to pick up one of Izaya's chairs and threw it at him. Izaya just dodged it though.

Amari didn't like what was going on. She glanced at Cathy and saw she was now too distracted by the guys to focus on her. So Amari took this as her chance to run. She pushed past her friend and headed to the door. Celty saw her coming and tried to stop her but Amari was too quick and ran out the room.

Everyone saw her leave. Shizuo, who held another chair, froze and stared worriedly at where Amari once stood. Cathy just sighed and attempted to call her back. Celty stood next to the broken door, not sure what to do and Izaya had the biggest grin on his face. Soon the raven haired male started to laugh out loud, causing everyone to glare at him.

Shizuo was about to throw the chair in his hands when Cathy walked in front of him. "Cathy, get out of my wa-"

One look at Cathy's face, made the bodyguard shut up. She had a glare that could put him to shame and her scowl couldn't seem to get larger. Placing her hands on her hips she leaned somewhat closer to Izaya. "What is your problem!? What was so funny about that!?"

Izaya just kept on laughing. "That reaction was so funny! Of course I'm going to laugh! hahaha!"

Suddenly Cathy punched Izaya in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Izaya, not expecting that, especially from Cathy, fell down, gasping for air.

Seeing that he was finally shutting up, Cathy gave a somewhat hard kick to his legs and stormed off, calling after her friend.

Shizuo and Celty looked at each other before glaring at Izaya again. "You're lucky Cathy let you off with just that. She can be worse than me at times." with that said, Shizuo put the chair down and walked out as well, Celty right next to him.

Izaya looked up, still grunting in pain at the hit. "That was not a normal hit. It was about the same amount of strength Shizu-chan would use. Just who are what are you, Cath-Cath?"

Meanwhile Amari was running down the streets of Ikebukuro. She knew her friends would come after her eventually and she didn't feel like talking just yet. Once she felt she had a good distance she finally slowed down to a walk.

As she walked around she couldn't help but notice a small playground. It was almost empty, minus the few young children playing near the slides. Deciding that would be a good place to rest, she walked over to it and sat on one of the swings.

The memory of what happened between her and Izaya was still fresh in her mind. She didn't know what to think of it. True she might have felt a small crush on him when she first saw him, but that didn't mean she wanted him all in her face when they just met.

She gave a sigh and slightly pushed her feet on the ground, causing her to sway back and forth. "Great, now when or if I see him again I'm going to think of that and possibly only that!"

"Hey."

Amari looked up and saw Shizuo standing a few feet from her. She noticed Cathy and Celty weren't with him. "Where are the others?"

"We all split up to look for you. Cathy and Celty are worried you know? It was pretty stupid of you to just run off like that."

"Yeah, well what are ya going to do? I just couldn't be near all that!"

Shizuo was silent before walking up to the swing next to her. He sat down and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it, he took a puff before blowing out smoke through his mouth. Amari cringed at the smell of nicotine.

"Those are bad for you, you know?"

"Don't really care. You know, with how strange my body is, I feel like I can survive years even if I do get cancer."

Amari scowled and grabbed the cancer stick from him before tossing it to the ground. "I don't care! I don't want my friend smoking!"

Shizuo just smirked, holding down his annoyance. "Fine, I'll just wait till I'm away from you."

Amari hesitated a minute before sighing. "I guess that's okay. Not really though."

The blond just shrugged. "So, what did happen?"

"Actually nothing like what you guys probably thought at first." Amari said. "We were just talking, I ended up talking about my dad."

Shizuo tensed at hearing that. He knew of her past somewhat and knew her dad was a touchy subject for her. "Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't really say much though. Really I was just talking about my past a bit. Where I came from, me running away, and eventually meeting Cathy. Then he started to lean closer to me and before I knew it he was like only a few inches from my face. Then you guys busted in and well you know the rest."

Shizuo nodded. "Well, I told you about Izaya before. He's a prick. It's best just to avoid him."

"What did he do to you that made you so angry at him?"

Shizuo was silent before answering. "Well honestly I hated him from the second I saw him. I didn't really have a reason at the time, I just did. He eventually sent gangs after me and I was pissed at him because of it. But really he didn't do anything extreme until after high school. He framed me for a crime I didn't commit. It was at the worst time too. Kasuka just bought me my bartender outfits at the time because I was doing such a good job there, but then after I was proven innocent, my boss wouldn't let me get my job back."

"So that's why you wear bartender outfits!" Amari shouted, her grin coming back!

Shizuo grinned and nodded. "Yeah, it would be a shame if I don't wear these now. Kasuka seemed proud of me for finally keeping a job." Suddenly he frowned. "And now that I lost it, Kasuka probably thinks less of me."

"Don't say that!"

"Huh?"

"I think your brother is still proud of you! You're his big brother after all. Remember when that crazy guy was going to stab him or even kill him, when Kasuka came back here. You saved him! So even if he _was_ a little disappointed in you, he shouldn't be now! If I was him, I would look at you like a hero. In fact I do. You're awesome!"

Shizuo stared at her for a bit before grinning. "Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks Amari. You're a good friend."

"No problem Shizu-chan."

"I told you to not call me that!"

Amari just laughed at the angry face the blond made. It was almost a pout which just fuel her laughter.

Shizuo let his frown go away before smiling at Amari. "Well at least you're in a better mood."

Amari finally calmed down and smiled happily to him, and Shizuo gladly returned it.

The two didn't even realize that in the distance Cathy was standing by a tree, seeing the whole friendly exchange and even hearing it, even though she was a good distance from them. A deep frown appeared on her face as she sighed.

**Hoped you guys liked it. And now you all know a bit more about Amari and Cathy. I'm not going to spoil anything about the OC's, but I will say they aren't exactly normal. Hopefully soon you all will get to see more of who **_**or what**_** they are. Hehehe **

**Well that's it for now. Don't forget to review! Till next time! **


End file.
